A Big Brother's Life in the Rapture
by DragonBanesMan2
Summary: This is a fanfic that takes place after the events of Bioshock 2 (good ending.) This will be taking place from 2 different point of views. also this is my second fanfic ever so I want to know how well you think I did so... LEAVE A REVIEW! Rated T for Violence and Mild Language
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new fanfiction, I wasn't sure what to write it about for a while because I couldn't decide between Assassin's Creed and Bioshock, but as you can see, I chose Bioshock. I will be updating both stories often so come back to check for updates often. Also, please write reviews and criticisms, I'd really appreciate it. On here I will be using an OC character who is a "big brother." I know there aren't actually any in the world of Bioshock 2, but it's my fanfic so if you don't approve then fuck off. The big brothers were the personal guard of Lamb before they were all wiped out by Delta, or so everyone thought, my character narrowly escaped the slaughter and has been living in Pauper's Drop ever since. The Big Brothers are similar to a big sister in every way except for being male, and the fact that their armor is thicker.**

The Hunt Begins

_Dear Journal,_

_Ever since it happened, ever since that bastard Delta had wiped out everything I lived for, I've been a broken man, Lamb, the little sisters, even most of the big daddies, all of them are gone. The only ones left who are anything like me are the big sisters, and those shrieking bitches have gone all but insane after the disappearance of their mother and younger siblings. I've been living alone, guarding Pauper's drop for a year now, a year without purpose. If I keep staying here I'm gonna go insane, so fuck it. I'm going out into the city, and seeing if I can find something, anything, that will give me some purpose._

_Until next time, _

_Striker 12, Last of the Big Brothers._

**His P.O.V.**

After I was finished writing I grabbed my helmet and put away my journal in a secret pocket within my suit. As I was walking to the door I adjusted the massive harvester on my right arm and latched on my helmet, then, I went out into the city. As I went, multiple splicers scurried away, all of them fearing to ignite my rage. One fool made the mistake of falling in front of me, but I simply stepped on him and crushed his skull, then kept walking.

As I kept going I stopped every once in a while a to harvest and thought, _"there are way too many of these bastards, where's the big sister in this section?"_

**Her P.O.V.**

As I'm running, I saw him._ "Could it be? I could have sworn Delta killed them all..." _I thought to myself as I cautiously peeked out. It was, a Big Brother, one of mother's personal guard. I smiled to myself, this prey might be worth hunting. I then proceeded to climb to the roof and waited until after he finished harvesting, then I attacked. I shrieked my signature battle cry and lunged at him from above, aiming my needle to punch through his helmet...

**His P.O.V.**

I looked up just in time to dodge her harvester, why was a big sister attacking me of all people? I let out a savage yell and swung my harvester/blade at her, I realized she was fast, _"almost as fast as me,"_ I then kicked her in the shoulder and knocked her to the ground, then I got on top of her and pinned her to the ground. Her red porthole met mine as we stared at each other. I looked down and noticed her harvester aiming at my stomach, then I smirked and gestured to my own aimed at her throat. We were in a stalemate...

Just then I heard thousands of footsteps out of nowhere. _"Damn it, to think those damned splicers would choose now to go out and attack us,"_ I thought. With an angry growl I got off of her and ran down the nearest open alley, not stopping until I was as far away from that place as possible. _"I just hope she made it out okay..."_ I froze at the sudden thought, where had that come from? Just a minute ago she had tried to kill me, why in the world would I be thinking that?

**Her P.O.V.**

As my newest and most interesting prey ran I followed him. I followed him until he finally stopped where he thought he was safe. I was just about to pounce him when I stopped as I thought of something. Why hadn't I killed him during the confusion? It would have been so simple to jam my needle into his gut and end it, what had stopped me? I shook my head and grimaced from beneath my helmet and thought, _"I need to be wary of this one, but all I can feel is... is... what is this I'm feeling?"_

**His P.O.V.**

I sat there catching my breath. _"Damn splicers, I should've wiped them all out when I had the chance." _I sighed and walked into an abandoned restaurant, then I walked into the managers office and sat down with my back against the wall. _"This will make due as shelter for tonight."_ Finally, I unlatched my helmet and took it off as the air inside of my suit began to hiss out. I set the helmet beside me and lied down, then slowly began to dose off...

**Her P.O.V.**

He went into the old restaurant, so I followed, but I didn't go into the very back room where he rested until I was sure he's asleep. Silently, I crept in ready to finally take his life. I saw his figure laying against the back wall, so I snuck up and was about to slice him to pieces but then, I realized his helmet was off and I saw his face... he was so... so... handsome. I lowered my blade, at first all I wanted to do was kill him but then, I didn't know what to do. I felt like I wanted to be near him, to hug him and never let go. I took my helmet off with a hiss and stared at him. Then, despite my better instincts, I set my helmet next to his and lied down next to him with my head on his chest. I got the most peaceful sleep I'd ever had in years...

**OMG! What will happen next!? Find out in my next chapter, "A Confused Morning." And PLEASE leave reviews, I would really appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is, chapter 2. Sorry I had to keep you guys waiting so long. I didn't have time to work on this due to school, homework, family problems, and a whole bunch of other crap. But I'm glad I could finally write this. Let me know what you think with a review and as always, I'll talk to you more at the bottom of the chapter.**

**A Confused Morning**

**His P.O.V.**

For once, sleep came pretty peacefully to me. I didn't have any dreams about the little sisters, or mother Lamb, not even one of the recurring nightmares about subject Delta I always had. Just complete and utter sleep. That was, until the next morning. I woke up, but when I tried to move, I felt something on top of me. I tried to look for what it was but it was to dark to see, but just then, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. It was a helmet, right next to mine.

_Shit! _I shut my eyes tightly, expecting to die at any moment, but nothing happened. There was no pain, nor blood, not even the sound of her harvester being stabbed into me, absolutely nothing. I looked at what was on top of me and realized... it was her, and she was asleep, on top of me...

**Her P.O.V.**

It was so comfortable, I didn't want to move. But when I realized he was struggling under me, I knew I'd have to get up eventually. After a while he stopped struggling and all I could hear was the sound of our breathing, I finally decided to look up and I saw him staring back at me. We locked eyes for the longest time, wondering if the other was going to move. Finally, to break the tension, I slowly got off of him. I stood and slowly reached for my helmet, but he growled at me so I stopped. We stared at at each other for another long while. What was he thinking?...

**His P.O.V.**

_What is she doing here? Why was she sleeping on top of me like that?_ My mind was racing with a million thoughts at once, but one thought went above all the rest...

_Damn is she beautiful._ I shook my head at the thought, she was hear to kill me, I knew better than that. I stood up in front of her then we stared at each other. The silence would have gone on forever until suddenly... _**BOOM!**_ There was an explosion outside and I could hear one of the puny splicers yelling. As he kept on yelling I just growled and latched on my helmet, then I walked out to go kill the idiot.

**Her P.O.V.**

_Stupid splicers, don't they know when to fuck off!?_ I put my helmet on and followed him outside. When we got out there I could see a group of the idiotic splicers standing on the rooftop above us. The one in the front had a fire plasmid out and he was babbling something, but I didn't care, all I wanted to do was kill all of those fools. I let out my signature screech and started climbing up towards them, not caring as bullets and various plasmids were shot down at me, all I cared about was killing them.

**His P.O.V.**

Immediately after I heard her screech, I knew she was pissed, and I was too. I roared monstrously and climbed up the building behind her, ready to rip the splicers limb from limb. Once we got to the top, it was slaughter. I immediately charged at a brute splicer at the front of the group and tackled him to the ground as I punched my harvester into his right shoulder. He roared in agony as my harvester activated and started sucking out his Adam with a sickening _Squilsh_. I activated a fire plasmid in my other hand as I harvested and shot at the splicers around me. I saw the Sister dancing about the rooftop, cutting down the splicers left and right with a sort of grace that could only be recognized by another murderer.

_Beautiful..._ I thought. As I finished harvesting the brute an idiotic houdini appeared next to me and tried to fire an electric plasmid at me. I simply swung my harvester at him and cut him in half, then stood up and charged at the group of splicers surrounding the sister. I roared as I stabbed my harvester into the first splicer's head, then I grabbed another one by the hair and threw them into another 2. I swung left and right with such a monstrous brutality that I was literally turning the splicers to mincemeat.

**Her P.O.V.**

Wow, I was surprised the brother didn't rip my in half the way he was slaughtering those splicers. I charged at a female splicer across the rooftop and tried to push her over the ledge, but as I reached her, she disappeared! I stumbled over the ledge and fell with a horrific shriek. I hit the wall of the building, breaking off a few bricks, but then hit the ground with the sound of metal being crushed...

**His P.O.V.**

After I finished slaughtering the last of those stupid splicers, I flicked the blood off of my harvester and looked around.

_Where'd the sister go? _Just then, I heard a shriek. I looked over just in time to see the sister tumble over a ledge just as a female Houdini disappeared.

_NO!_ I ran to the ledge and looked down just in time to see her hit the ground with a sickening crunch.

_Shit!_ I climbed over and jumped down, moments later I landed perfectly on my feet and the ground crushed under me. I ran over and kneeled next to her, she was lucky that her armor absorbed most of the impact, but she was definitely going to need a new helmet. The porthole's glass was shattered, and there was a massive indentation in the left side of her helmet. I picked up her unconscious form and started heading in the direction of Pauper's Drop.

**Her P.O.V.**

A few hours later after our fight with the splicers, I awoke in a small room on a soft bed. As I sat up I realized that all of my armor was gone! I was only in the basic latex suit all sisters wear under their armor. I quickly stood up and made my way to the door, as I opened it and peeked out, I could see the brother sitting at a workbench. I slowly approached him and picked up a broken pipe off the ground, but as I got closer I realized he was asleep, and that he had been working on my armor. I dropped the pipe and walked up to him, he had already replaced some of the missing pieces of my chest-plate, and it seemed he had fallen asleep while banging out the dent in my helmet. I smiled and hugged him, then went back in the other room. Maybe he wasn't going to be prey after all...


	3. Update

**Hey guys, it's me, DBM2! Sorry this isn't an actual chapter but I promise you, the next one will be coming soon. So TH3B1GBR0TH3R just wrote his lemon chapter based off of my story and I have to admit, it's pretty good! (I'm not normally into lemon, but whatever). So I'm going to make his story canonical, (plot relevant), to mine. So that means you HAVE to go read his story for the next chapter of mine to make sense. Well, see y'all in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here's chapter 3 finally! Sorry it took so long, like I said in the "update" I was waiting on TH3B1GBR0TH3R's story, and he finally finished it. I also said in the update that his story shall be canonical to mine so you're gonna have to go read his for the beginning of this chapter to make sense on why they were in a bed together, well, I guess you don't need to. Just use your imagination. HINT: They had a bit of a sexy time ;). Don't forget to LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock or anything associated with it except for this fanfic and the characters I have created.**

**A Calm Day, Well, Almost...**

**Striker's (The Brother's) P.O.V.**

I woke up with a yawn and tried to rub my eyes, but when I did I realized the Sister was still asleep on top of me, snoring lightly. I smiled and kissed her forehead to wake her up. Her eyes fluttered open as she yawned and looked up at me, smiling. She sat up and got off of me, then went into the other room to put her suit on. I got out of the bed after she left and quickly put on mine too. I walked down to the entrance of the building and waited for her. When she came down her cycloid porthole was glowing green as she walked outside with me. I smiled from inside my helmet and walked with her down the street, ignoring all of the annoying splicers as we went. One idiot ran right in front of us but I simply chopped him in half and we continued on.

**Theta's (The Sister's) P.O.V.**

I never felt so happy, not since I was a Little Sister. We walked down the street leisurely with our fingers intertwined as I hummed softly. None of the splicers mattered, not as long as I was with him. He suddenly stopped and stared off into the distance, stopping me along with him. I looked at him and crooned curiously but he put a finger to where his lips would be, telling me to be quiet. I went silently and listened, then I heard...

_Crying? Is that a...?_ We both turned down the alley where it was coming from and slowly approached, then we saw a Rosie Series Big Daddy lying on the ground, dead, with a Little Sister hugging his lifeless arm crying. Striker approached her calmly and pat her back. She turned and hugged him, still crying.

"W-why won't Mr. B wake up big brother?" She sniffled and hugged him even tighter. He crooned and pat her back comfortingly, then picked her up and walked over to me, then set her in my basket carefully. She smiled softly and wiped the tears off her cheek as we turned and walked back out to the street.

**Striker's P.O.V.**

_I thought Delta had taken all of the Little Sisters..._ I walked with Theta and the Little Sister (whose name turned out to be Ella) down the street back to mine and Theta's home.

_How could we possibly find her a new Big Daddy when the family is so sparse these days?_I wondered as we walked in through the front entrance. Ella giggled and looked around.

"Is this where big brother and sister live?" Theta crooned and nodded. Ella giggled again as I picked her up out of Theta's basket and set her on the ground. She ran off into one of the bedrooms and jumped onto the bed, then started bouncing on it, giggling even more. I took off my helmet and smiled.

_I guess we'll just watch over her from now on._ I sat down with my back leaned against the wall and set my helmet on the ground. Theta took off her helmet and set next to me, leaning her head against my shoulder. I smiled and kissed her forehead, then leaned my head against hers. Ella eventually got tired and crawled down from the bed, then ran over to us and lied down between us. I smiled and patted her head as she snuggled up to my leg and fell asleep.

**Theta's P.O.V.**

_We found a Little Sister!_ I was so happy that I could just jump off a building and fly. Striker put his arm around me and snuggled with me with Ella in between us. I crooned when I saw Ella was asleep and me and Striker stood up, then I picked her up and gently lied her down on the bed. I turned around and walked to our own bedroom across the hall with Striker and we took of our armor, then lied down on the bed . It was only about 10 A.M. . But we went to sleep anyways.

**Striker's P.O.V.**

We woke up to screaming and shouting 2 hours later. I quickly got out of the bed and put my harvester onto my arm. I ran out into the hall to see splicers carrying off Ella.

_NO!_ I roared and ran at them with my harvester ready and started slicing them to pieces ferociously. I chopped one clean in half, stabbed one through the head, cut off one's arm and cut his guts out. Right when I got to the one carrying Ella, they disappeared.

_Damn houdini!_ I ran outside and looked around, searching for the signature puff of red smoke that signified them appearing. I saw it and charged straight at them. But the houdini saw me coming and disappeared again.

_God damn it! Why can't he stay still!?_ I roared again and charged after him after he reappeared again. He turned and ran, unable to teleport since he exhausted his ADAM. I wasn't fast enough though, and he was starting to get away.

**Theta's P.O.V.**

I ran right past Striker and lunged at the splicer. My harvester went right between his shoulder blades and activated, sucking out all of his blood and ADAM as he screamed out in pain and dropped Ella. Striker walked up and picked up Ella as she cried and held her close to him. Once I finished harvesting I stood up and we walked back to the home. Inside everything was destroyed, the doors, the furniture and beds, the sight nearly brought me to tears. This was our home, where were we gonna go?

**Striker's P.O.V.**

I could see Theta's porthole glowing blue. I walked over to her with Ella and hugged the both of them. I could hear Theta sniffling inside of her helmet while Ella was still teary-eyed from earlier. We lost everything, even after the Subject Delta incident and even after the family had all but disappeared, we still lost more. We lost our home, the only place we had left that felt safe and we lost it. Ella looked up at me.

"D-do we have to get a new home now b-brother?" She asked. I nodded and sighed.

_Perfect, just perfect..._ I walked with Ella and Theta outside and looked around, then continued with them down the street.

_Where could we possibly find a new home?..._

**Alrighty guys, there's chapter 3, I hoped you liked it! I worked a bit extra harder on this one so it's longer than all of the other ones (to be precise, about 200 to 300 words longer, which in all reality wasn't that much extra work lol). As usual I'll see you in the next chapter. See y'all then!**


End file.
